


The Rocky Road to Becoming a Pro

by cocosnowlo



Category: Bakuman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fainting, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Manga work is hard work, Overworking, Sickfic, Sleep Deprivation, angsty, worried akito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 04:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19243450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocosnowlo/pseuds/cocosnowlo
Summary: Finally: Moritaka and Akito are getting their own series and they are overjoyed. But all of a sudden, the exhaustion from all of his all-nighters breaks down on Moritaka...(Basically what could have happened after that dizzy spell Moritaka got in a meeting after his double workload to prepare for their first Jump series. It kinda bugged me that such a good H/C opportunity got wasted haha.)





	The Rocky Road to Becoming a Pro

**Author's Note:**

> I wouldn't be me if I didn't write pointless H/C stories for fandoms most people have already forgotten. :) I am catching up on some "classic" manga and got my hands on Bakuman. When I wrote this story, I hadn't gotten to volume 6 yet where some real Hurt/Comfort comes in (man, what a great arc). But this one shot still kinda makes sense, considering Moritaka is a stubborn, hard-working little bee. And among about 500 Bakuman fics on the internet, I only found 1 (!) classic Saikou & Shujin H/C story. My reason to add some.
> 
> But anyway, I hope you enjoy this little story. I certainly enjoyed writing it.

When Mr. Hattori approved their work on a serialization, they were basically flabbergasted. All of their hard work, all of these nights spent working in addition to their school duties, had really pushed them to their limits, but it now paid off. The small success gave them new motivation, as well as new hope for their big dream. On the other hand, the good news from their editor also kind of acted like a trigger for Moritaka that told him he could finally relax some – at least a little bit. He suddenly felt the fatigue of the last few weeks in his limbs. He almost fell from his chair, catching himself in the last second by putting his arm awkwardly on the table.

Luckily, neither Mr. Hattori nor Akito had noticed his dizzy spell, and he gave a warning to his body to pull itself together. Or maybe Akito had noticed something. After all, his friend had already asked him if he was feeling alright when they had gotten off the train and he had not been able to walk in a straight line.

But Moritaka gritted his teeth. He had to, at least until they were out of the building. His vision clouded several times on the way out, but he held on. 20 meters from the publisher's building, however, even his last spark of self-control had vanished. The world was turning around him. He also vaguely realized that Akito was speaking to him about something. Whether Moritaka was listening to him, his friend wanted to know. If he wanted to add something (about whatever his partner was talking about). And the next instant, Moritaka toppled over and almost knocked Akito down with him, but it could not be helped.

* * *

 “W-Whoa! Saikou, are you all right?”

Just a moment ago, they had talked, and in the next moment, Moritaka was falling over. Akito would have lied to himself if he said that he was surprised, though. Somehow, he had seen it coming. The constant sleep deprivation and the intense workload over such a long period of time had knocked Moritaka over. He had certainly not eaten properly for days, too. The dark circles under his eyes spoke for themselves. And during the meeting with Mr. Hattori, he had seemed to sit a bit unsteadily on his chair.

He got no answer from Moritaka, but at least something that vaguely looked like a nod. The weight of his almost completely limp body continued to press against Akito, who did his best to keep them both upright. Shit, what now?

“Okay, okay, let's sit down for a moment.”

As carefully as he could, he took his partner by the shoulders and led him to the nearest bench. When they got there, Moritaka immediately collapsed. He closed his eyes, slouching in his seat.

“Saikou?” No reaction. Nothing. He waited a few seconds “Moritaka?” He repeated louder.

At that, his partner at least stirred and opened his eyes, moaning quietly. Akito let out a sigh of relief.

“Shujin?”

“Phew... yes, it's me. I think you blacked out for a moment. How do you feel?”

“Nnngh ... I dunno. A little fuzzy, I guess.”

That had probably been a bout of weakness of some kind. Saikou probably just had to rest and get something to eat. Or did he? Akito wasn't experienced in the medical field, but he knew that fainting was not something to be trifled with. Should he get his friend a doctor instead?

“I think you could use a bite to eat and some water. Let me just run back to the editorial office and-”

“No! If you tell them something, Mr. Hattori is just gonna repeat that we aren't up to the task,” Saikou protested weakly.

Akito thought about it for a moment and had to agree with his friend. On the other hand, that was kind of the truth, looking at his friend's current state.

“Hm, guess you're right... But wait a moment, there's that food truck around the corner, I'll go get you something.” He got up and pointed to the street behind him. Then he worriedly examined Moritaka again, who was just resting his forehead in his hand. The paleness highlighted his dark circles even more. “Will you get by on your own for a moment?”

“Sure ... thanks,” Saikou mumbled.

“I'll be right back!”

* * *

Moritaka felt miserable. He was usually convinced that he was fine on his own – in most situations that is. However, in that moment, alone on that bench, he hadn't wanted Akito to leave. But his partner was already gone. He felt weird, somehow really out of it, and his head throbbed non-stop. Had the air also become colder?

He didn't know how long he sat there in his daze, but suddenly he felt sick. The feeling that something... had to come out became stronger and he cursed internally. He could not just... on the bench... But it was unstoppable. At the last moment, he turned and knelt down on the seating surface. Behind the bench, fortunately, were bushes. He let it come up. Shuddered with every disgusting wave of sickness.

When he was done, he felt lighter, but also weaker than before – if that was possible. He tipped sideways onto the bench and just gazed straight ahead. People stared at him, but their faces blurred in the city's tangle of engine noise and chatter.

* * *

Akito was totally antsy as he bought a bottle of water, a chocolate bar, and a sandwich from the food truck. Moritaka's face was still on his mind. He had been so deathly pale. Akito couldn't say if it wasn't more advisable to get an expert to look at it. His partner had already overworked himself many times to get manga pages done (and Akito himself had been guilty of it as well). But until now, none of them had ever fainted from it.

When the man in the truck finally handed him his food and drink, he immediately ran back. Moritaka was still there, but now he was lying on the bench instead of sitting. Hopefully, he hadn't passed out again... Akito crossed the street during red light and crouched down in front of his friend. Luckily, Moritaka's eyes were still open, but they were kind of unfocused and glassy. He seemed to be shaking a little.

“Saikou! Are you alright? Can you sit up and take a drink?”

Akito noticed something yellowish in the corner of his mouth.

“H-Hey, have you...?”

“Puked into the bushes? Yeah, something like that,” Moritaka replied unceremoniously. Akito froze. With every passing second, the impression that they should get help, got stronger. But at least, he had gotten a clear answer and his partner was now sitting up, albeit shakily.

“Here, take some sips. You're gonna feel better afterwards.”

Moritaka carefully accepted the bottle Akito had opened for him. He drank in tiny sips, but at least completely voluntarily and independently. Meanwhile, Akito rummaged his pockets for the napkin he had brought back from the food truck.

“Here, there's something close to your lips.” He pointed to a corner of his own mouth.

“Oh, right,” Moritaka said, taking the tissue. He wiped his mouth in a slightly uncoordinated way and Akito took the used cloth directly out of his hand to throw it into the nearby trash can.

“Do you think you can eat a bit?” He asked hesitantly. Moritaka grumbled in agony.

“I don't think so.”

“Come on, at least take a bite from the chocolate bar. Your blood sugar is certainly super low.”

Moritaka seemed to weigh his options. He was evidently still feeling nauseous, so Akito really couldn't blame him if food was the last thing he wanted in that situation. But his friend still held out his hand for the chocolate bar anyway. Akito handed over the candy and with trembling hands, Moritaka opened the packaging. He took a tiny bite and chewed slowly. Then a second, bigger one.

But then his face got a bit green again and he moaned softly.

“Y-You ok?” Akito asked. “Just take your time.”

“Sorry, but... I'm full,” Moritaka mumbled.

“But you've hardly eaten anything! Please try some more, I have a sandwich too, if you prefer that. Or have a drink at least.”

His partner shook his head and buried his face in one hand again.

Akito sighed. “Okay, maybe you should lie for a moment. Lie down on your back and put your legs up, preferably on my thighs. That should help.”

Contrary to his expectation, his partner didn't argue at all and did as he said. The lying position seemed to give him some relief. Luckily – because Akito wouldn't have known any other way to help on his own. But another question came up now...

“Um, I don't think it would be advisable to go home by train now, Saikou. Maybe we should call your mother and-”

“No!” Moritaka interrupted, “Please, not my parents. They're already worried about the whole manga drawing thing anyway. I've told you about my uncle...”

Akito remembered too well. But was there any other way? He didn't know anyone else who could help.

“Hm, I don't have any acquaintances to ask...,” Akito admitted

“Then let's just take the train. To our office.”

Akito didn't like it. The train was really crowded and hectic at this time of day. In addition to that, there were the swaying movements and what if Moritaka got sick again? On the other hand: they really had no other option. They both didn't have enough money for a cab and asking someone from the editorial team was out of the question. And he couldn't deny that it probably wasn't a good idea to arrive at Moritaka's house right now. His partner positively looked like a ghost.

“Okay, if you're sure you can do it. But drink another sip before that, will you?”

Moritaka groaned.

* * *

The drive to their workroom was as exhausting as expected. Moritaka actually felt a bit better after the piece of chocolate bar and some water, but he was still a little dizzy and in desperate need of some proper sleep. He had to have dozed off on the train because his head was on Akito's shoulder when his partner nudged him to get off the vehicle.

Akito kept an arm around his shoulder during their walk to the apartment, which was getting embarrassing. But he couldn't blame his partner. He had already keeled over once and he wasn't really walking steadily.

In the office, he headed straight for the sofa and let himself fall down on it with a whimper. It was barely big enough to lie down, so he had to pull in his legs. Meanwhile, Akito must have gotten a blanket from somewhere, because the next instant, something soft settled over his body.

“Get some sleep, Saikou.”

A second later, his eyes were already closed.


End file.
